


Dragons and True Love

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Frasier Drabbles [4]
Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drabble, Episode: s06e22 Visions of Daphne, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Psychic Abilities, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Daphne is cleaning out the attic when she finds an unusual statue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fairy tale" on the 100 Words community on Imzy. (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> This drabble takes place post-canon, but you need to know what happens at the end of 6.22 (Visions of Daphne) to fully appreciate it.

Daphne is cleaning out the attic when she finds an unusual statue. Suddenly, she recalls a vision from years ago. The man trying to stop her marriage to Donny had an identical dragon!

She takes the statue to the living room, where Niles is playing with David. She greets Niles with a kiss on the cheek. "Darling, do you remember where you got this?"

"Oh, that old thing. Roz gave me that as a present years ago. Why?"

Daphne smiles. "Just confirming something I already knew." She leaves, humming "Heart and Soul" to herself, and Niles watches her with bafflement.


End file.
